


The K-hunt

by Ailine



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailine/pseuds/Ailine
Summary: Being an idol comes with an expense, no free time , no personal life, crazy fans, but what will happen if things got more intense as the whole career and the life of an idol and his beloved ones are controlled by one single person who finds it fun to do so?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider that this is my first fanfic so if you can give me any advise to improve it I'll gratefully accept it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to persona 5 ost "the poem of everyone's souls"

Oh hi there,I guess we haven't met before no? in that case ,let me introduce myself. first of all, I'm not you, you're the reader that's going to read and watch different points of view as the events go on nothing more nothing less. who am I?, oh my god I can't believe I forgot about my introduction, well.....I am me, yeah I know it's a bit corny but that's the truth. what? You want to know more about me?,ok, I'm nothing but passionate fan to k-pop, in fact I've been a fan since the very start, even before fame and getting more fans, I've allways loved and supported their works, and I stayed as their fan even after they gained new fans,and that's why I'm here,for what?you really don't know a thing are you?well, as you see in front of you this place is special,the room of the third person where you and only you can watch idol groups,what is more special that nobody knows we're here.a special room created for a special event made only for the ones inside it,who are the idols we're watching? That's the best thing, you won't know until they show up and the concept is unknown untill the first action to avoid spoilers,come take a seat,it's about to start,what did you say?I didn't answer who am I?,out of all the people I've ever met,you're the one who asks the most you know that,but  y'know I think we'll get along.so I'll be direct,I'm the third person who lives in this room as fun thing happen,now silence,it already started.


	2. The one who'll start everything

 

> Anon's Pov:  
>  Sunlight was coming though the curtains of the window,piercing through my eyelids like bullets,I tried to cover my eyes using my stuffed bunny's ears but it was useless,I released a yawn as I stretched, went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a long time, I had a really dark eyebags,I took of my clothes,they were soaked wet and smelly  
>  "I've been neglecting myself a lot these days"  
>  But there wasn't any other way around it, huge events are on the doors right now and I must be prepared  
>  "Welp,last preparations are today, I'll just finish my shower and I'll do the last step"  
>  I finished my shower,wore new clothes and dried my hair, after that I went to the kitchen,poured some chocolate drink in my mug and went to sit on my computer,I clenched my fists as hard as I can and collected myself and started to type,my fingers were moving rapidly on the keyboard as the typing sounds kept echoing in my ears,words lined in front of my eyes and finally I finished. I was about to press the last button but I hesitated, once I press that button I can't retreat, everything will change,I craved a smirk on my face and said as much joy as I can as I pressed the button  
>  "Why don't we just start already" after that I closed the carpet,making my room dark again,threw myself on the bed and snuggled up to my bunny as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Namjoon's Pov:
> 
> I was working when I received a message,I didn't pay it much attention but Jimin entered and asked: "hyung, did you just recieve a message on your mobile?"
> 
> "Yes,why?"
> 
> "Did you open it?"
> 
> "No"
> 
> "Open it please"
> 
> "okay?" I opened the message and then he showed me his phone and asked "Hyung Do you know what does this mean?"
> 
> "No,get the others"
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> Baekyun's Pov: 

> As we were celebrating our comeback all of our phones suddenly buzzed at the same time we opened them to see what was that when Suho said cautiously: "everyone,show me your phones" we obeyed as we showed our phones to him,and after a long pause he spoke: "What kind of bad joke is that?"

> * * *
> 
> Jackson's Pov:

> I opened my phone after we took a break from preparing to our tour when suddenly mark snatched the phone out of my hand

> "Hey mark give it back"

> "Just want to check on something"

> "Can't you just tell me what is it" he suddenly stopped running and gave me my phone and said "so you got one too" I can't deny I was confused because of his actions "got what?"

> "A message, everyone else recieved it"

> I was about to ask him moe about it when we were called out to countinue practicing "I'll tell you later we have to go now" but I couldn't hold my curiosity and opened my phone and saw a weird message,what is this?

> * * *

> Leedo's Pov:

> As we were doing our photo shoot the manager stopped it because there was something strange and told us to open our phones,as we opened them and showed them to each other,all of us had the same message

>  

 


	3. Scapegoat

  **Suho's Pov:**

Our schedule finished early today so we came back to our dorm then our phones suddenly buzzed again but this time,it was some sort of a command.

  
I was surrounded with my thoughts and felt a tap on the the back of my shoulder, It was Sehun  
"Hyung you're worrying to much"  
"I have a bad feeling about this,did you read it?"  
"Oh C'mon you were the one who said it was a bad joke"  
"Kai is right,just ignore it it's not that important"  
"If you say so" But I can't ignore it I have to do something, if it's true we're in trouble

* * *

  
**Chen's Pov:**  
"Hey Xiumin hyung,don't you think that Suho hyung has been acting a bit off today"  
"It's about the message we got"  
"What did it say?"  
"It's about about avoiding hell and confession or something like that" suddenly Chanyeol jumped from behind screeming "hyung what did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything maybe it was you?" Xiumin hyung said jokingly  
"I didn't do anything either, maybe it's D.O y'know,because he is Satansoo"  
"Maybe your right"  
"Hey who is Satansoo"D.O just yelled from the back of the room and we kept joking about the message with the other members but Suho hyung kept his serious looks without paying attention to anyone so I hit his shoulder playfully  
" It's not a big deal, it might be just a crazy fan"  
"I'm not thinking about it, I just need some fresh air" he then went to the balcony,I had a bad feeling about it but I just shook it of.

* * *

  
**Suho's Pov:**  
I went to the balcony, waiting until midnight to remove my doubts, I held my phone waiting for another weird message when my phone buzzed but when I opened it I felt a hit on my shoulder and fell down as my vision turned dark.

* * *

  
**Sehun Pov:**  
I went to see what was wrong with the boiler but when I checked it, it looked like someone had messed up with it,I jumped at the stairs to see who did that and what I saw just shook me I felt that the time froze, kai and chanyeol were bringing Suho inside the room,he was shot in his shoulder and unconscious, we didn't know if he was alive or what to do,we felt powerless, Chanyeol then put his fingers on Suho's neck and yelled:  
"He's still alive, call the ambulance"  
"Okay" Chen immediately ran to the phone , Kai and Chanyeol were trying their best to keep the wound clean and to prevent him from losing more blood and I took Suhos phone to call his family but it opened on the messages and I saw something that made my heart feel like it stopped, then I heard Baekyun calling me  
"H-hyung, do you remember when were making fun of the weird messages"  
"Do you think it's a good time to talk about this?"  
"I think it wasn't just a bad joke or a crazy fan" I gave him the phone and as he scrolled down his face colours washed of

  
"Not only that....i think that they've done something to the boiler to make it explode"  
"So, that hell thing was true"  
"Yes, and I don't think it will stop here"  
  


 


End file.
